Set Roth
Set Roth is a German Jewish scientist and a member of the Kreisau Circle in Wolfenstein: The New Order. History To the outside world Set Roth lived as a watchmaker in Stuttgart, Germany. But secretly he was a member of the Da'at Yichud, performing amazing research in a variety of scientific fields. He managed to hide for many years when the Nazis took control, but eventually they caught up with him and shipped him off to the labor camps. According to other immates, he is the longest-surviving member in the camp. The Über Concrete was developed by Roth with Da'at Yichud knowledge under Nazi supervision. Unknown to his "patron", Roth did his part of resistance by engineering a flaw into the formula, which causes the Über Concrete, which is supposed to be tough as steel deteriorate over time and grow mold. Its structure in turn weakened and even caused buildings built with it to crumble. The Nazi authority never discovered the sabotage, but insisted it was caused by something else. Camp Belica Since 1941, Set Roth remained detained in Camp Belica where the flawed Über Concrete was being manufactured by the camp's forced labor population under Nazi supervision. B.J. Blazkowicz managed to infiltrate the camp disguised as a prisoner and found Set in Block 4 of the prison after switching uniforms with Milo. Set refers to B.J.as "Shimshon", which is Hebrew for "Samson". Set was found in the camps barracks where he was attending to the wounds of another prisoner. Set was convinced by B.J. that the Kreisau Circle required his assistance because of his knowledge of the Da'at Yichud. Set agreed but only if B.J. would help him shut the camp down and retrieve a detronic battery for his custom made remote for the Herr Faust. In fact, Set developed the control for Herr Faust, by some simple tools he can turn it against the Nazis. Agreeing to this B.J. helps shutdown the camp's security systems and ends up retrieving the battery for Set; however, he is captured. Eventually put up for execution for the members of Block 4, B.J. tosses Set the stolen battery and he places it into the controller, causing it to injure Frau Engel and set him free. He and Blazkowicz boarded the Herr Faust and fought their way through the heavily guarded camp where he released the prisoners and escaped with Blazkowicz in a truck. Kreisau Circle Headquarters Upon arriving at the headquarters of the Kreisau Circle in Berlin, Set explained the technology of the Da'at Yichud to the Kreisau Circle and explaining to them that the Nazis only took the technology from one of many safe keeps that they had scattered over the world. Knowing what was needed, Set required a U-Boat and also helped repair the Tunnel Glider in order for Blazkowicz to hijack a train in the underground railroad. Da'at Yichud Vault After Blazkowicz hijacked the Eva's Hammer, Set assisted in the opening of a vault containing the weapons and technology developed by the Da'at Yichud. Blazkowicz and either character (Fergus Reid or Probst Wyatt) accompany him and take a couple of inventions such as the Spindly Torque, a Power Suit, and the generator upgrade for the LaserKraftWerk. Deathshead's Compound After the Nazis' raid of the Kreisau Circle HQ in Berlin, Set was captured along with the other resistance members and taken to Deathshead's Compound. After B.J. infiltrated Deathshead's Compound for the second time, he inadvertently encounter Set and his fellow resistance members attempting to leave the compound. In the cutscene after B.J.'s showdown with Deathshead, the critically wounded B.J. watches the resistance members making their escape, including Set. He is presumed to be alive after the Kresiau Circle fired the Eva's Hammer's nuclear cannon at the fortress. Wolfenstein: The New Colossus Set Roth returns in Wolfenstein II: The New Colossus. In the trailer, he is shown fighting against the Nazis after they attack the Eva's Hammer by setting electrically supercharged traps. He helps Fergus to replace his right arm. He also shown to own a hybrid monkey with a cat head; presumably an experiment rescued from some kind of Nazi laboratory prior to New Colossus. Gallery 468px-2014-05-21_00094.jpg|Set Roth having a conversation with the Kreisau Circle. Trivia *Set's watchmaking may be a reference to Albert Einstein's post-Hiroshima quip, "I should have remained a watchmaker." *He is often calling Blazkowicz jingele, which means little boy in yiddish. Category:Kreisau Circle Category:The New Order characters Category:Da'at Yichud Category:The New Colossus characters